1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ramp and more particularly to a ramp which may be mounted in the side door opening of a service van.
2. Description of the Related Art
Maintenance personnel such as office cleaning crews travel from one job site to another in service vans. The service vans normally have a side door provided in the side of the van behind the passenger seat. Further, the service vans normally have a rear door formed therein. It is frequently necessary for the personnel to unload floor scrubbers, buffers, etc., from the interior of the rear portion of the van and the same is difficult due to the height of the van and the weight of the equipment. Sometimes the operator of the vehicle will carry wood planks or the like in the van to aid in unloading and loading heavy and bulky equipment. However, the wood planks or the like consume considerable space in the van and the planks may be dangerous to use due to the fact that the planks may slip as the equipment is being loaded or unloaded.